


[Podfic] Shiver and Burn

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Elemental Magic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: Arthur’s lithe body is encased in a skin tight sheath so deep and dark the feeble rays of a winter sun only give a hint of the coiled strength lying beneath the deceptive armor. His blue-black hair falls to his shoulders in controlled waves and a wire thin circlet of black ice sits upon his brow. His hands are stark and white while his nails are painted charcoal and his fingers move restlessly as he sketches figures into the air.“Eames.” Arthur’s words echo against the crystals of frozen water that surround him. “Eames.”
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Shiver and Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evisionarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shiver and Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813257) by [evisionarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts). 



> Unforgivably late, because that's how I roll, but this was a prize for the 2019 Inception Fandom Auction in nolaespoir's honour. Thank you so much for donating! ♥

**Length:** 7:16  
**Size:** 8 MB  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mMn5_q2den8mSZlZyy-0m7Q7UpBbzbPE/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
